O mito do amor impossível
by Mari Moon
Summary: Dois seres foram fadados a viverem juntos,porém nunca poderiam se tocar.Ela,uma águia durante o dia e ele,um lobo durante a noite.oneshot SesshoumaruRin


Oi gente aqui estou eu com uma oneshot bem curtinha,um Seshoumaru/Rin.É sobre um mito bem conhecido,o mito do amor impossível,e foi feito um filme com esse mito,cahama-se o feitiço de auila,eu acho.Só que o final é diferente.Presente para a carlinha.Carla,eu sei que a sua fic é a outra,mas ela tá presa no outro pc,então vai essa mesmo.Espero que gostem.

**Discleimer:**Inuyasha não me pertence,e eu não estou ganhando nada com essa fic.

* * *

O mito do amor impossível,_By Mari Moon__

* * *

_

A campina era gigantesca,ia até a linha do horizonte,onde se misturava com o vermelho do céu em fogo pelo pôr-do-sol,que se escondia languidamente atrás do mar de grama verde com uma esmeralda cintilante sob os pés.

Um cavalo,branco como o leite,cruzava com velocidade o cenário deslumbrante,mas seu cavaleiro,ondulante como a chama,em nada notava.Seu semblante era indecifrável,os magníficos orbes dourados sempre voltados para o nascente,enquanto impaciente apressava a montaria com as agudas esporas.Os cabelos prateados refletindo a gigantesca bola de fogo que parecia acompanhar tristemente sua jornada enquanto afogava-se inexoravelmente no negror da noite.

Logo,uma torre ficou visível,recortada contra o céu agora levemente corado.Estava tomada pela era poderosa que subia por entre os rudes tijolos de pedra cinzenta e fria.Encarrapitada lá no alto,uma janela de aparência solitária apontava para o nada com seus olhos a espada nua,ele começou a cortar os ramos mais teimosos de espinhos que impediam sua passagem.

Logo,coma já era esperado,um dragão,escamas vermelhas como o fogo e olhos vazios e impiedosos da cor da meia-noite se mostrou.Arreganhou os finos caninos amarelados de fogo e de um pulo avançou contra o cavaleiro,a asas couráceas entreabertas ameaçadoramente.O cavaleiro não hesitou em levantar a arma em punho,brandiu contra o atacante dez vezes maior que ele.De uma luta sangrenta e injusta,salpicada de sangue e bolas de fogo,o dragão caiu-se em um espasmo,os olhos abertos refletiam uma névoa já sem vida.

Porém,nada parecia ter acontecido ao cavaleiro.Ergueu a cabeça,tirando num gesto fébril o capacete enquanto abria as portas de masmorras que lacravam a torre.Quase correu escadaria acima,pulando indiferente os montes de pedras que significavam degraus quebrados e chamuscados.

No cômodo frígido e estéril,repousava uma moça,sobre uma cama de dosséis.Sem hesitar,o cavaleiro herói beijou de leve seus lábios adormecidos,abrindo seus olhos,não por um encanto mágico de que acordaria de um beijo verdadeiro,mas de surpresa.Fora trancafiada a tempos por um mago,na esperança de tirar-lhe da vista daquele mesmo homem de pé à sua frente.Sua face se iluminou radiante,os cabelos castanhos da cor da tempestades adquirirão novo brilho,e os olhos da mesma cor,raras avelãs vivas,se dilataram de uma mescla de felicidade e surpresa.

E assim o cavaleiro levou-a para baixo nos próprios braços,beijando tentadoramente seu pescoço imaculado,enquanto ela aspirava apaixonada seu perfume já quase esquecido.A lua observou,visivelmente sorridente,enquanto os dois jovens finalmente eram entregues aos braços um do outro depois de tanto tempo de um amor adormecido,e beijavam-se copiosamente de saudade contida ,e de amor,que a tempos não passava de uma frágil luz de esperança resguardada no peito em forma de lembrança.

Mas assim como existe a beleza,existe também a inveja deste ideal alcançado.O mago não tardou a saber que sua amada princesa estava novamente tomada nos braços de um verdadeiro amor que ele não conseguira apagar com o tempo ou a distância ou mesmo a morte.Tomado de um desejo ardente que o queimava em labaredas flamejantes,e de um ódio ensurdecedor que evaporava seus sentidos,ele rogou terrível maldição,de um poder agoniante,que até mesmo os dois ingênuos amantes deveriam sucumbir.Tal praga os fadaria para sempre,e enquanto amassem também iriam sofrer a cada respiração delirante.

Quando o sol estivesse alto no céu e seu brilho cegante estivesse ainda presente,a bela princesa tornaria-se uma águia cinzenta,fadada a viver seus dias com a brisa passando por suas asas.Porém, quando a lua viesse fazer sua dança no negror do céu,a águia voltaria a ser princesa,e cavaleiro assumiria a forma de um lobo azul,fadado a adorar a lua com seus uivos rascantes.E assim nunca poderiam se tocar,e assim viveriam por toda eternidade,aonde quer que estivessem.

Mas a maior agonia era durante o nascer e o pôr do sol,quando,por delirantes momentos os dois tomavam a verdadeira forma humana,e chegavam a centímetros do outro,os lábios ardendo de desejo,até que se transformassem novamente em suas piores maldiçoes.E amaldiçoavam os centímetros que os separavam,e aprenderam a adorar os breves instantes em que não eram lobo ou águia,por mais fictícios e doloridos que eram.

O cavaleiro passava seus dias correndo em seu corcel galopando sob a sombra da águia,mesmo sabendo que aquela ave não era sua adorada,o ser que o amava acima dos sentidos.Era apenas mais um águia no céu,que guardava em seus olhos assassinos de falcão o espectro escondido de sua amada princesa,que gritava acaloradamente para se libertar de tal corpo,se libertar do instinto de ignorar o cavaleiro que a seguia teimosamente e dar atenção apenas às lebres que corriam amedrontadas pela campina.

Porém,quando a noite trazia consigo seu bafo frio,a princesa se libertava de seu corpo,a tempo apenas de ficar alguns instantes com seu cavaleiro,antes que esse,num espasmo delirante,tomasse a forma de um lobo selvagem.Ela aconchegava-se todas as noites sobre uma pedra enquanto observava a gigantesca fera cantar para a lua,mesmo tendo em sua mente que aquele animal não era seu amado,apenas mais um lobo no penhasco,que guardava em sua alma a lembrança do cavaleiro,que nem mesmo com sua espada conseguia libertar-se do horrendo instinto de seus uivos.

E mais uma vez o ciclo se iniciava,e apesar de rotineiro nuca deixava de ser ardente.Mas,aos poucos,um milagre foi acontecendo.Enquanto animais,conseguiam momentaneamente tomar o controle de seus instintos.Não poderiam se tocar,como ditava a maldição,mas conseguiram consolar-se da solidão.Enquanto lobo,o cavaleiro começou a uivar não para a lua,mas um uivo implorante às luzes da noite,em qual ele povoou com as estrelas.Assim sua princesa na se sentiria tão solitária nas noites uivantes,olhando para as estrelas que ele marcara com si próprio.E a princesa,ao olhar para as estrelas,via nelas o olhar refletido de seu amado,a mais perpétua jura de amor que existiria

E ela,quando os dias chegavam trazendo a pontual praga,ela transformava-se em águia,mas não para dilacerar as perdizes,mas para puxar,de uma terra mágica distante,uma faixa de sete cores cintilantes que ela expunha no céu todos os dias,povoando-se nela,para consolar o incansável príncipe.Este perdia-se nas cores do que ele chamou de arco-íres, não apenas consolado pela ausência de sua amada,pois a via em sua faixas coloridas,mas também deslumbrado pelos poderes de seu amor.

E assim amaram um ao outro,não numa terra física de beijos e ternuras,mas numa terra distante de sonhos, imortal lembrança de um amor impossível mas que nunca,nem mesmo nos mais delirantes sonhos de um mago invejoso,deixou de se amor.

* * *

_Eu sei que tá muito meloso,mas espero que tenhãm gostado.Enão esquessam de deixar sua opinião!_

_bjus,_

Mary Moon


End file.
